


Angel of the Morning

by lonelywalker



Category: Brimstone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelywalker/pseuds/lonelywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Devil doesn't snore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel of the Morning

The Devil doesn't snore.

Zeke had expected that Lucifer would sleep like every bad boyfriend ever depicted in television soaps - limbs everywhere, covers hauled off to one side, kicking over the alarm clock with a stray toe. Angels don't sleep, after all. Don't _need_ to sleep, anyway. And yet, every time they fuck late into the evening, the Devil's always there the next morning, curled tightly around a pillow, his breathing as faint as a whisper.

 _He has his moments_ has been his excuse to everyone who's found out about them so far, from Max, who believes the Devil is only an entirely mortal and completely charming man, to Kane, who had pretty much choked on his beer. And if Father Horn can rationalize it, he can, too. Biblical history is more complicated than it seems. Morality is difficult to pin down. Lucifer had been an angel, after all, so bright he would burn out Zeke's eyes with the love he had held for God.

"And he still does God's work, in a fashion," Father Horn had told him, over the phone. "But Ezekiel..."

Yes. He's the Devil. Satan. Damned for all eternity to roast in hellfire, and yet only comfortably warm when Zeke nestles closer to him.

He would whisper in the Devil's ear, now, if he could only find the words, would wake him up from whatever dreams an angel has.

Zeke kisses the curve of the Devil's jaw, his lips brushing against the edge of a sharply-drawn sideburn. "Tell me I'm crazy to love you like this."

The Devil doesn't say a word.

He only needs to smile.


End file.
